


[Podfic] Some Kind of Forever

by Gilraina



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: 'philosophical arguments give me a boner' said two mechs to each other, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Canon, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: A podfic of "Some Kind of Forever" by auri_mynonysAuthor's summary:A chance meeting in a bar near the Pits brings Orion Pax and Megatronus together.Slightly canon-divergent, fluffy af, with limited plot.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] Some Kind of Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auri_mynonys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Kind of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290207) by [auri_mynonys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys/pseuds/auri_mynonys). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 01:06:07
  * **File type:** MP3
  * **Size:** 71.2 MB



### Stream & Download

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/some-kind-of-forever/Some%20Kind%20of%20Forever.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tJv8Et4-9jE6o0cr-j2vzEce0Z_vOVqs/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/upue6edirjrw58u/Some_Kind_of_Forever.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Some Kind of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290207)
  * **Author:** [auri_mynonys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys)
  * **Reader:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> auri: btw, have I mentioned already how incredibly, stunningly, IMPOSSIBLY SEXY Megatronus' voice is?  
> me, in my hubris: yes I must podfic this 🤡🎙
> 
> This took way longer than I thought it would, but it is finally done! Thanks to [auri_mynonys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys) for writing this beautiful piece and allowing me to podfic it (and I apologise if I mispronounced your pseud 🙈)
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to visit [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290207) and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
